Lost Media Archive
Lmwlogo.png WELCOME TO THE LOST MEDIA WIKI; HOMEPAGE OF THE LOST MEDIA SOCIETY! This wiki is a database detailing a history of lost media (audio or video, fiction or non-fiction), established in late November of 2012. We use a pretty loose definition of the term "lost", and as such, articles on anything from totally missing media to rare or unreleased media are acceptable. It's still in its early stages, so anyone can feel free to (and are encouraged to) contribute. Who knows, if we combine our efforts we might even uncover some of these highly sought-after rarities. Happy searching! BEFORE WRITING AN ARTICLE, PLEASE CHECK THE ARTICLE CREATION RULES. 'NOTICE BOARD' 'CATEGORIES' *Lost Animation *Lost TV *Lost Movies *Lost Recordings of Real Incidents *Lost Audio *Lost Music *Lost Video Games *Lost Internet Media *Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material *Miscellaneous Lost Media *Existence Unconfirmed *Found Media 'ARTICLE ADDITIONS' *'An Evening With Stephen Lynch - Unreleased 2009 / 2010 Concert Film' Added 07 Jul '14 NEW *'Long Walk to Forever' Added 05 Jul '14 NEW *'A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants: The Movie (2011 Rare Direct-To-DVD Movie)' Added 04 Jul '14 NEW *'Juliette (Unfinished 1970 Jess Franco Film)' Added 02 Jul '14 NEW *'Sex Charade (1970 Jess Franco Film)' Added 02 Jul '14 NEW *'The Thin Red Line (1998, Unreleased Deleted Scenes)' Added 30 Jun '14 NEW *'The Linus the Lionhearted Show (1964-1969 Television Series)' Added 29 Jun '14 NEW *'Bones: Skeleton Crew' Added 29 Jun '14 NEW *'Sara and Hoppity (1960 Puppet Series)' Added 28 Jun '14 NEW *'Heart of Darkness (Cancelled 2001 GBA Port)' Added 28 Jun '14 NEW *Serge Gainsbourg's "Moi m'aime Bwana" (Unreleased 1991 Album Demos) Added 27 Jun '14 *Lady Gaga "Do What U Want" (Unreleased 2013 Music Video) Added 26 Jun '14 *Ghostbusters II Deleted Scenes (1989) Added 26 Jun '14 *Brainbombs "X!?+ +..." (Rare 1992 track) Added 25 Jun '14 *Archie Comics' Sonic The Hedgehog "Endangered Species" (2013 original storyline) Added 24 Jun '14 *VH1's ILL-ustrated (Missing Episodes of 2004-2006 Series) Added 24 Jun '14 *The "Shark Episode" (1969 Video; Existence Unconfirmed) Added 23 Jun '14 *Friday the 13th Part III Alternate Endings Added 23 Jun '14 *Rollerbabes (Cancelled 1991 PC Game) Added 23 Jun '14 *On Trial (Lost 1928 Sound Film) Added 23 Jun '14 *Enemy Within (Cancelled 1991 PC Game) Added 23 Jun '14 *The Funny World of Fred and Bunni (Lost 1978 Variety Show Pilot) Added 23 Jun '14 *Gîbus (Lost 1960's Belgian Animated Series) Added 22 Jun '14 *Roly-Polys Games (1997 Japanese Edutainment Games) Added 20 Jun '14 *A Tin Toy Christmas Added 19 Jun '14 *Hungry Duck Performance Videos (Lost Videos From 1999-2010s) Added 18 Jun '14 *Dog Eat Dog (Cancelled Early '90s PC Game) Added 18 Jun '14 *The Funday Pawpets Show 9/11 Special (Lost 2001 Episode) Added 17 Jun '14 *Bruce Springsteen Album "Born To Run" (Unreleased 1975 Tracks) Added 16 Jun '14 *Our Gang/Little Rascals (Missing 1920s Silent Shorts and Foreign Prints) Added 15 Jun '14 *Cathy (1987-1989 Animated Specials) Added 15 Jun '14 *Beverly Hills Teens (Cancelled 1990 Sports Game) Added 14 Jun '14 *Ultra Q (Missing English Dubbed Episodes, Late 1960s) Added 13 Jun '14 *Action Gamemaster (Unreleased 1993 Video Game System and Other Unreleased Active Enterprises Products) Added 13 Jun '14 *Angry Grandpa Missing Videos (2011-2013) Added 04 Jun '14 *The Nostalgia Chick Episode "Dune, yo" (2010) Added 04 Jun '14 *Little Shop (Lost Episodes of 1991 TV Show) Added 03 Jun '14 *The Legend of Simon Conjurer (Lost 2006 Film) Added 03 Jun '14 *Capitol Punishment (Cancelled 1994 PC Game) Added 03 Jun '14 *Unnamed Real World Software Erotic PC Game (Unresurfaced 1994 PC Game) Added 03 Jun '14 *The Weird Ones (Lost 1962 Pat Boyette Film) Added 01 Jun '14 Category:Discluded